1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording apparatus and method, reproducing apparatus and method, recording and reproducing apparatus and method, and a program, and in particular, relates to recording apparatus and method, reproducing apparatus and method, recording and reproducing apparatus and method, and a program which are configured in such a manner that it is possible to easily edit and reproduce a display position of image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a multimedia-compatible file format, QuickTime (trademark) file format (hereinafter, referred to as QT format) has been widely known.
In this QT format, actual data due to images (moving images and still images) or sounds is collected up and blocked, and in addition, separately from these actual data blocks, management information for managing actual data is collected up and blocked. Hereinafter, the suchlike block is referred to as Atom, and Atom, in which actual data is collected up, is referred to as Movie Data Atom, and Atom, in which management information is collected up, is referred to as Movie Atom.
In Movie Atom, a track (Atom), which is composed of a hierarchical structure for collecting up and managing management information with respect to each attribute, is formed. Concretely speaking, in case that media data is configured by image data and sound data, in Movie Atom, a video track and an audio track are formed, respectively, and corresponding actual data of Movie Data Atom is managed by each track, respectively.
In QT format in which information of actual data is managed in this manner, on the occasion of displaying image data (Graphic data) such as JPEG (Joint Photographic Expert Group) and PNG (Portable Network Graphics), in order to specify its display position, as shown in Non-Patent Document 1, matrix information in tkhd (Track Header) Atom of a video track for managing image data has to be set up to a predetermined value.
Non-Patent Document 1: “QuickTime File Format”, P211, P212, [online] Mar. 1, 2001, U.S. Apple Computer Inc., [searched on Jul. 21, 2004], Internet <http://developer.apple.com/documentation/QuickTime/FileFor matSpecification-data.html>
However, since this tkhd ATM can simply specify one way for all reproducing time of a video track, for example, in case of desiring to change a display position of image data by time, or, in case of desiring to display the same image data at different display positions simultaneously, etc., it becomes necessary to prepare video track files to the number of display positions. On this account, there was such a problem that entire Movie Atom, in which management information is collected up, is enlarged, and recording and reproducing processing of a file becomes complex.
The invention is made in view of the suchlike circumstances, and enables to easily edit and reproduce a display position of image data.